1. Technical Field
This embodiment is related to a coding and decoding technique, and is particularly related to a communication device comprising a text coding and decoding system and a text coding and decoding method.
2. Description of Related Art
A short message service (SMS) provides a connectionless messaging transmission having a low load and fast speeds. The SMS may include a plurality of formats, for example, a text format and a protocol data unit (PDU) format. The PDU format is common format of SMS and is defined by European telecommunication standards institute (ETSI). In the PDU format, a length of the SMS may be 140 characters according to an eight-bit coding scheme, or may be 160 characters according to a seven-bit coding scheme.
The SMS cannot be afforded more data in a common coding scheme.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the prior art.